A thief can quickly steal an automobile by poking a hole through the plastic covering of the steering column and stripping a bolt which controls the ignition switch. The stripped bolt then slides into contact with and closes the switch, which starts the car. The bolt also controls the steering wheel lock, which consists of a rod which fits into a sprocket on the base of the steering wheel. The rod, when it is in place, prevents the sprocket from turning which, in turn, prevents the steering wheel from moving. When the bolt slides into contact with the ignition switch, it also loosens the rod. The rod may then slip or be pulled from the sprocket, which frees the steering wheel.
A previous invention assigned to the same assignee as the current invention is a hardened-steel collar which encircles the steering column. The collar substantially hinders unauthorized access to the ignition switch and steering wheel lock through the steering column, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3 916 658. The steel collar consists of two collar members which are placed on either side of the steering column and secured to each other by pins forced into blind holes. One of the collar members includes an opening for insertion of an ignition key, which permits the automobile owner to operate the automobile with the collar in place.
To accommodate tilt, or adjustable, steering wheels, one or both of the collar members is essentially partitioned into two sections. One such device partitions only the collar member which covers the side of the steering column through which a thief can most easily gain access to the mechanism that actuates the ignition switch and lock. These two sections attach to each other such that they can rotate relative to one another as the steering column moves to adjust the tilt, or angle, of the steering wheel. One of these sections also attaches to the other half of the sleeve to form the portion of the sleeve which encircles the steering column.
Desirably, the two sections which form the two-section collar member join together in a manner which keeps them relatively close together throughout the adjustment range of the steering column. Otherwise, a thief may gain access to the switch and lock mechanism through gaps between the two sections.
FIG. 1 illustrates the prior anti-theft device 10 for use with an automobile with an adjustable steering column 12. The device 10, which is a hardened-steel collar, consists of a first collar member 14, which includes an opening 16 and rotatable cover 18 through which an ignition key may be inserted, and a second collar member 15 which is divided into two sections 20 and 22. Pins 17 fasten section 20 to the first collar member 14, to form the portion of the collar which encircles the steering column 12.
Section 20 includes at one end a tab 19. The tab 19 includes a circular slot (not shown) that is used in securing together the sections 20 and 22. Section 22 has a first end 23a which slides into a crevice between the steering column 12 and the dashboard 13 and a second end 23b into which the tab 19 fits. The second end includes an attached band 24 which, together with a surface of the second end 23b, forms a space, or gap, into which the tab 19 slides. The second end 23b and the band 24 each contain circular slots which align with the circular slot in tab 19. A one-way screw 26 runs through the aligned circular slots to secure together the sections 20 and 22. Whenever an adjustment to the steering column 12 is made, the sections 20 and 22 rotate relative to one another around the screw 26, as necessary.
By encircling the steering column with a hardened-steel collar, this anti-theft device deters thieves from gaining access to the mechanism which activates the ignition switch and the steering wheel lock. Further, it accommodates adjustments to the steering column. I have developed an improvement to this device which operates in basically the same manner, but is less expensive to manufacture and easier to assemble. This improvement also narrows the gap between the sections of the device which rotate relative to one another.